


Resistance Is Futile - A Story From The Regions

by AdmiralFeign



Series: Stories From The Regions [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dystopia, Gen, POV First Person, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmiralFeign/pseuds/AdmiralFeign
Summary: This is my first attempt at an original story. Takes place after Cataclysm.After the outbreak of a deadly parasitic plague, the remains of America are put under management by a tyrannical dictator. A young and confident Japanese man named Taiki Fujita is on the search for his imprisoned wife.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Stories From The Regions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702384





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly waking up in a jail cell, Taiki devises a plan to escape from the poorly built cell.

I slowly wake up. I find myself in a small, but expansive room. It was a cell. I back track to my last thoughts,

_What the hell happened to me last night?_

Suddenly, I remember.

I was walking with my beloved wife, Aya. We don't know why we were here, but we were there. We were ambushed by fully armored people that looked like law enforcement. Aya was shot with a tranquilizer gun, and me as well.

 _If she was taken alongside me, she's bound to be in the same cell block as me._

I thought about devising a plan to escape. The walls were made of thin titanium, which was impervious to any type of puncturing, which made that a no go. The doors had no bars on them, which was a recipe for disaster.

So, I waited for another guard to approach my cell and turn around. I smacked him with his retractable baton, and took his keycard to unlock my cell. I also took his tablet. I looked around, no sign of Aya. I figured that this was a fraction of the cell block and there was more.

I ran as fast as possible to an emergency exit and broke the doors to not sound an alarm. I used the tablet to erase my records in the police database.

Now, I find myself in a rainy city with people walking the streets with face masks and weird contraptions strapped to their heads. I opened the map on the tablet and I was in an area known as the "Neon District".

I walk around until I find someone that says:

"Are you lost?" 

"Not technically." I say.

"You must be new to the Neon District, then." he said. "Get out as soon as you can. The borders are open for a limited time."

"The what?" I ask.

"Oh, forget it, you'll see a massive wall just up ahead." 

I rush to the border and then a band of guards start to chase me, even shooting at me! A bullet grazes off my left arm, and I run as fast as possible. I then run into an alleyway to sidetrack their movement.


	2. Getting Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Successfully escaping border patrol, Taiki takes great measures to find his missing wife.

That was quite close. I'm not sure how I made it out alive, let alone survive a bullet graze and keep running.

Someone was in the alleyway with me.

"Hey." they said.

"Hello." I replied.

"You must be one of those scavengers we see every now and then." 

"Scavenger, what, no! I'm a civilian! I escaped detainment!"

"You're lucky. Name's Ramirez. Jessica Ramirez." I work with the Special Mercs Team. We specialize in developing new tech to overthrow the government.

"I'm Taiki. My wife is missing." I say hesitantly.

"If we're going to find your wife, we need to get you armed to the teeth." Ramirez said. "Have you fired a gun before?"

"Once." I said.

"Well, you shouldn't have a problem using a handgun to at least defend yourself." she said. "You don't look like the gun type. I think Alice has a prototype weapon system that she could let you use."

Ramirez took me into a large garage, with another woman working at a bench. 

"Hey, what's up?" the girl said.

"Not much. This guy needs a less than lethal way to defend himself." Ramirez said. "This is Alice, by the way."

"I guess I could let him try out the Arc Gadget. It doesn't work on me, nor any of the other people that have tried it. Hopefully it works." Alice said.

The Arc Gadget was a strap on gauntlet-like device, that had a button with a lightning bolt graphic on it, and I strapped it to my right hand.

"To use it, you have to channel your nervous system to activate it." Alice said.

I focused and then a wave of air mixed with electricity shot out of the device.

"Unbelievable." Alice said. "It's never worked this flawlessly. Try something else. Swipe the button on it."

I swiped the button as Alice said, and a clock symbol showed up. I focused like last time, and everything slowed down. I could move normally, which was the weird part.

"Fantastic." Alice said when time regained itself.

"So, what does this do?" I asked.

"The lightning symbol is a compressed version of the pacifiers that the City Security employed into their arsenal." Alice stated. "The clock symbol makes you go fast that everything seems so slow. I believe your nervous system's electrical signals are, _different._ " 

"Different?" I said astonished. "How was it different?"

"The Arc Gadget isn't normally this powerful." Alice concluded. "I will give you the liberties of using it, to save your loved one."

"Thank you." I said.

Ramirez took me to their Jeep and she got out a laptop that had the City Security database on it.

"What was the name of your wife again?" she asked.

"Uh... Aya Fujita." I said hesitantly.

"Ah. Right here. Region 45. She's in another cell block. They're trying to separate you from your loved one."

"They picked the wrong man to do that to."


	3. Making A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiki makes his way to Region 45, in hopes of finding his wife. He hopes to succeed and reunite with her.

I drive up to the containment center and walk in like I'm a normal person here. Something snapped inside my head.

I remember who I was now. I worked with a group known as the Sentient Arms Batallion. I had a condition that accelerates signals in my nervous system, having quadruple the reaction speed of a normal person. This condition did not have a name, _yet._

I walk in the building and there's a metal detector standing near the entrance. A guard was reading a holographic newspaper whilst standing next to it.

"Afternoon. What's your business here?" the guard asked.

"I'm looking to see a woman named Aya Fujita," I said.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are up." the guard said.

I saw a baton on his waist.

I smirked. I disarmed and hit the man with his own baton, abruptly, and I also took his keycard.

"Well, my clock says visiting hours are still going," I said sarcastically. 

" _Attention, all security personnel. There has been a breach. An escape attempt has been recorded. All cells are under lockdown until further notice."_ the overhead speaker said.

"They know I'm here..." I said quietly to myself.

Five armed men were marching towards the corner I was hiding in. I thought about how I was going to attack them. I peeked around. 

_"Take out the strong guys first, then the weak ones last."_ I thought to myself. _"They have guns, so running to them could possibly mean a shower of bullets."_

I waited for all of them to walk to the end of the corner I was walking to. Once they were there, I hit two of them with a shock wave. I dodged bullets and hit one of them in the gut, and disarmed him. Using his PDW, I take out the final three with headshots. I find magazines for the gun and rush to find Aya's cell. I found it, but, there was no sign of her.

"They must have evacuated all of the prisoners because of an escape attempt," I said. "I've got to get out of here."

I slung the PDW on my back and ran out of the building to find the APC carrying Aya to another facility. I got on the motorcycle I arrived in and pursued it. I one-handed my gun and shot two of the tires out. The APC slowed down and I broke the doors open and shot the driver and the passenger. In the cabin, there were other prisoners that didn't have a ride, and, plus I couldn't carry much on just a bike. 

"Taiki-sama!" Aya said while hugging me. " I thought you were locked up!"

"I was. Human error was the thing that saved me there." I said. "I made a promise that I'd keep you safe."

I helped her onto the back of the motorcycle and we drove back to base. 

Once we were at Region 21, the region the base is at, Ramirez assigned us to a quarter in the complex. 

"Oh, Ramirez?" I asked her.

"Yes, what is it?" she replied.

"Turns out, I remember I was in a group of people that fight." I'd like to help your cause."

"I guess you could give us a hand. Especially with that trinket on your wrist." 

Aya and I went to our private quarters and quickly after, she looked out the window of the room.

"Taiki-sama?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

I walk to the spot she is sitting near the window, and, suddenly, she pulls me into a lip lock. After about ten seconds of kissing, she asks me another question.

"What happened out here?" Aya asked. 

"I honestly don't know." I replied.

"What has the world come to... we..." Aya said before breaking into tears.

I let her cry on my shoulder for a bit for about a minute, and I pat her on the back. She then burrowed her head in her knees.

"Hey, cheer up." I said with a soft tone. "At least I'm here."

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and it was Alice again.

"I have something for you to transport yourself around here."

"Okay."

She took me to the garage and showed me a bike that even I recognized. 

"Wow! It's a Suzuki GSX-R1000! My father had one of these!" I said.

"You need something quick, and light. We found this bad boy sitting in an abandoned dealership, and we thought we'd fix it up for you."

I got on the bike and Alice threw me the keys, and I turned it on. It's a good thing I remembered how to ride one of these. It's a sport bike, not one of those chopper motorcycles you're possibly used to, like a Harley-Davidson.

After riding it around the abandoned streets, I drove back to the base and parked it, and I walked the eight flights of stairs to my room, and I notice Aya snoozing on the left side of the full size bed we got with the room. 

Aya was just, my sweetheart. We had been married for about 6 years, or at least I think it's been that long. She has flowing blonde hair, crystalline blue eyes, just like mine. I forgot to say something, something that might have you saying, "Why would you do this, Taiki?". 

She wasn't someone I met. She was an _experiment_. A very sophisticated one at least. It was a human cloning project that a laboratory had been working on for a while now. About my nervous condition, it allowed me to withstand high amounts of voltage, more than that of a normal person. 

Thinking about this, I have a flashback to when that happened, that particular day.


	4. In Love With An Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiki tells the story of how he met his beloved wife, and how he grew close to her.

It began a while back. I was a young man, in my twenties. I get a notice about some lab doing tests with an experimental device. They saw that I was compatible with in a certain way.

I arrive at the laboratory. They were expecting me.

"Oh, hello. Please, do come in." one of the scientists said. "You must have received our letter."

"Yes. I did. Now where is this device?" I ask the scientist.

"It should be down the hallway in that room. Now, follow me."

I nod while following him. I walk into a room that has a machine with two chambers that are enough to fit a human person in it. The scientist instructed me to step inside the left chamber. I did just that. Then, he instructed me to sit still while it begins the cloning process.

And without realizing it, I was immediately struck with the highest voltage I have ever felt in my life. Power was surging through my body, It was indescribable to say whether it was pain or discomfort. Once the voltage was over, I fell onto the floor, feeling very weak.

 _I'm alive... How..._ I wondered to myself.

The next thing I saw was a naked medium height woman, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I forced myself up off the ground, and witnessed what the machine had generated. 

"Who's this girl?" I asked.

"It's a physical recreation of yourself. The only discrepancy is the gender is different." the scientist said.

"Interesting."

They ran DNA tests on the clone to make sure her chromosomes were perfectly identical to mine, and the results were positive.

"Anyways, as a thank you for participating as a test subject, we would like you to have the clone." one of the scientists said.

"You're letting me have a girl version of myself?" I said astonished.

"Precisely." he replied. "But, before you leave, I think you must give it a name."

I sigh. "Aya. Aya Fujita, that sounds perfect!"

"Splendid! Now then, have an excellent rest of your day."

"You too. Oh, and before I forget, can you at least get some clothes for her?"

"Absolutely."

They got me a hospital gown for her to wear temporarily. After that, I rushed to a boutique to get her some normal clothing, such as pants, shirts, skirts, and underwear, which was kind of awkward.

After we had been roommates for about three months, there was one night where we were watching a movie in the only bedroom in my apartment, since it was the only sensible place she could sleep, and we started to kiss, and things started to escalate when she started to touch my body. Eventually, I ended up having sex with Aya, and I came inside her. I was glad it was one of Aya's safe days, and I was also glad I didn't contract an STD. I decided it was best if we were married. The rest is, well, you know.

I come back to reality. I find myself waking up from a nap I took, with Aya resting on my arm.

"I love you, Aya-chan." I say silently to her.

"I love you too, Taiki-sama." she said.

We both hug it out and turn out the lights.


End file.
